Un nuevo comienzo
by WMAndrew
Summary: Candy desea continuar su camino y esto la llevara a encontrar parte de su pasado. Albert-Candy


Los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumilo Igarashi.

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Candy miraba desde la rama más alta del padre árbol el hogar de Poni recordando todo lo que ha vivido hasta ese momento: la perdida de Anthony y de Stear; la separación de su querido Terry, la boda cancelada con Niel y descubrir que Albert, su querido y gran amigo siempre fue el Príncipe de la Colina además de ser el Abuelo William (bueno eso le dio algo de risa) la hacen valorar cada una de las cosas que tiene le dan el valor de seguir adelante y buscar su lugar y destino.

Llegando al hogar de Poni les informa a su queridas madres que es tiempo de partir y de seguir; ha encontrado en la ciudad de California una escuela en donde se especializa a enfermeras para cirugías y les da la oportunidad de convertirse en doctoras si cumplen y siguen con otros estudios más relacionados con el área médica. Ellas le aconsejan que le informe a la familia Andrew, que aunque ya no pertenezca legalmente a ella, por a ver firmado la renuncia al apellido, es una atención por todas las cosas en que la han ayudado, principalmente al Sr. William Albert.

Candy le escribe una carta a Albert informándole de su decisión, esperando que este no se moleste con ella. Desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que la separación con Terry ya no le dolía tanto, todo gracias a Albert que la ha protegido y apoyado en sus días de crisis, había empezado a ver a Albert con ojos de mujer. A sus 17 años las hormonas estaban empezando a sacudirse cada vez que convivía con Albert y eso le preocupaba, ella siendo una adolecente que le podía ofrecer a un hombre que ahora era la cabeza de una de las familias más poderosas de Chicago, que aunque fuera joven, no lo eximia de sus obligaciones. Era mejor poner terreno entre ellos, lo que le permitiría poner sus sentimientos en orden y quien sabe, tal vez cuando regrese o lo vuelva a encontrar algo más podría haber entre ellos.

Albert se encontraba en su estudio en la mansión de Chicago revisando algunos papeles que el buen George le había llevado para firmar, cuando una empleada le llevo la correspondencia que había llegado en ese día. Revisando encontró un sobre diferente a los que siempre llegaban y le dio prioridad a él. Al leer quien era el remitente inmediatamente lo abrió y se dispuso a leer.

Cada palabra que leía lo ponía triste y a la ves feliz, su pequeña estaba recuperándose y tomando las riendas de su vida, aunque eso la llevaría a un lugar muy lejos de él. Inmediatamente comenzó a planear su visita al hogar de Poni, no podía permitir que Candy se fuera sin antes confesarle sus sentimientos y no podía decírselos por carta, esto se tiene que hacer en personas, se decía. –_Pequeña cuanto has crecido, ya no eres aquella niña con coletas que conocí en la colina, ahora eres toda una señorita dispuesta a valerse por sí misma y eso me hace quererte más_.-

Hablo con su tía para comunicarle que se iría a Lakewood unos días y no quería que lo molestaran. Al día siguiente partió rumbo a la casa de campo manejando su auto para encontrarse más tarde con Candy en el hogar de Poni, llevaba una gran sorpresa para ella y todos los niños del hogar.

Al llegar al hogar toco y una pequeña niña le abrió preguntándole que deseaba. Albert le dijo traía un paquete para la señorita Candy White y debía de ser entregado personalmente. La pequeña corrió hacia la cocina gritándole a Candy que había un señor en la puerta y que le traía algo. Ella salió secándose las manos ya que estaba lavando los trastes de la comida, cuando vio a Albert corrió a abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía, mojándolo inmediatamente con el delantal que estaba mojado, empezó a querer secarlo con una servilleta sin darse cuenta que tocaba todo su pecho y abdomen. Albert sentía un cosquilleo que le corría por todo el cuerpo y solo alcanzo a detenerle las mano por las muñecas a Candy para que no continuara con su labor. Ella al darse cuenta que había hecho se le subieron los colores al rostro toda apenada.

\- _Está bien pequeña_ – le dijo Albert – _es solo una camisa, mejor déjame verte estas muy cambiada mmm, tus ojos tienen un brillo diferente, tu cabello se ve hermoso como lo traes ahora, te sentó muy bien venir con tus madres. _

_Si Albert estoy mucho más relajada, pero que haces aquí? Acaso hay algún problema, no avisaste que vendrías?._

_Fue de improviso, me llego una carta tuya y no quería que te fueras a ir, sin antes verte. Dime porque te vas tan lejos de mí?_

Candy pestañeo muy rápido como asimilando la pregunta de Albert, pensaba que él se alegraría de que quisiera superarse y salir adelante, pero la forma en que él lo dijo la dejo atontada por unos segundos.

\- _Albert no me voy lejos, únicamente me voy a estudiar y regresare nuevamente a ti.. "digo aquí".-_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Albert, sin querer Candy le confesaba que quería regresar con él. Eso lo puso muy contento y le dio ánimos para decirle a su pequeña lo que sentía por ella.

_\- Candy vamos al padre árbol quiero platicar contigo a solas de algo muy importante. La tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta el padre árbol._

_Sabes Candy, hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte algo, una vez cuando tenía amnesia casi te lo confesaba pero lo disfrace de otra cosa, creía que en ese tiempo no tendría esperanza de poder estar contigo como ahora lo estamos, Candy hace mucho tiempo que te quiero, primero el sentimiento fue de protección a una pequeña niña que lloraba desconsolada por la pérdida de una amiga, desde ese momento no te pude borrar de mi pensamiento y ahora después de todo lo que has pasado me demuestras que eres una mujer fuerte, pero con un enorme corazón en el cual yo quiero estar. Candy dime que tendré alguna oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón, no importa la distancia o el tiempo que tardes en terminar tus estudios, si solo me das una oportunidad, te prometo que no te defraudare y hare que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti_ -.

Candy no sabía cómo contestarle, descubrió que Albert no le era indiferente y que compartían el mismo sentimiento por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercársele y darle un beso casto en sus labios, el cual dejo sorprendido a Albert.

\- _Albert yo también hace tiempo que me di cuenta que el sentimiento de amistad que nos unía, ya no era de eso, desde que convivimos en la casa en Magnolia, lo hacíamos como una pareja y no como amigos, sé que soy joven e inexperta pero quiero que tengamos algo más que una amistad, pero sé que mi posición no es muy adecuada, no sería bien vista que entre nosotros haya algo, ante la sociedad de Chicago soy tu hija adoptiva y tu apenas estas dándote a conocer entre la gente de negocios y no quiero perjudicarle en ello._

_Es por eso que me voy a otro lugar, lejos de esta ciudad que no me permitirá desarrollarme profesionalmente y personalmente, yo también te quiero y claro que quiero darnos una oportunidad, pero eso será después de que regrese de mis estudios, si es que tú quieres esperarme. Regresare como una doctora exitosa de la cual te sientas orgulloso de llevar en tu brazo y mostrar ante la sociedad.-_

Después de decir eso, Albert tomo a Candy entre sus brazos y le dio su primer beso como debía de ser, tierno y a la vez posesivo. – _Con este beso sello la promesa de esperarte el tiempo que duren tus estudio, pero quiero que te vayas siendo ya mi novia, no quiero que algún doctorcito se vaya a tomar atribuciones que no tiene; ajajaj, puedo ser posesivo Candy, te Amo mi pequeña.-_

A Candy no le importaba eso, estaba muy feliz porque el príncipe al fin podía decir que era de Ella. – _Claro Albert seré tu novia y sabré comportarme como tal. Yo también Te Amo, mi príncipe.-_

Regresaron después de un rato a la casa de Poni, para que Albert saludara a las madres de Candy y a entregar los obsequios que había traído para los niños. Pasaron una tarde agradable, pero al obscurecer Albert tenía que retirarse así que salió del Hogar de Poni, no sin antes darle un tierno beso a su nueva novia, diciéndole que pasaría unos días en Lakewood para poder estar juntos antes de que ella parta a California.

Los días que pasaron juntos fueron inolvidables, se sentían como una pareja real que estuviese de vacaciones, un día antes de que partiera Candy, Albert la llevo a la cabaña del bosque, la había mandado arreglar para poder alejarse cuando quisiera de su tía cuando coincidieran en Lakewood.

\- _Pasa Candy, quiero enseñarte como quedo la cabaña, te acuerdo de cómo estaba toda abandonada y con los vidrios rotos, ahora si podremos estar más cómodos que aquella vez. _

_Wouwww, quedo hermosa Albert, me gusta mucho conservaron muchas cosas de ella_.-

Candy daba vueltas en medio de la sala enfrente de la chimenea, cuando Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído. _– Candy, mi amor te voy a extrañar quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese para tenerte así siempre en mis brazos -_ Entonces la beso. Con una pasión que un hombre enamorado puede sentir hacia su amada y aquel sentimiento derritió el corazón de Candy, quien amaba demasiado a Albert.

Un beso y otro los condujo a un sillón, ambos deseaban conocerse, poco a poco la ropa quedo tirada en el piso, Albert cargo a Candy hacia al recamara, no quería que su primera vez fuese en un sofá. Aquella recamara fue testigo de la entrega de dos seres que estaban destinado a unirse, que se aman por lo que son y no por lo que tienen.

Candy partió al siguiente día, Albert la llevo a la estación de trenes y vio cómo se alejaba su amada hacia un nuevo comienzo, suspirando pensando que esos años se le harían eternos, ya la extrañaba. Arreglaría su agenda para poder ir a visitarla, no podía dejarla tanto tiempo sola, podría suceder algo que la obligará a no regresar y eso no podía permitirlo.

Con el paso del tiempo Candy y Albert se mandaban correspondencia o se veían cuando Albert iba a visitarla a California, haya nadie la conocía ni tampoco su pasado, por lo que nunca fue juzgada o señalada por las personas, el carisma de Candy hacia que brillara a donde fuera, ganándose a la gente que la apreciaba. El trato que tenía hacia sus pacientes le permitió conocer a gente importante que deseaba que los cuidados a sus parientes, fuesen también en sus casas por Candy.

Un paciente que desde un principio le pareció muy familiar a Candy logro que la pecosa aceptara ir a su casa para aplicarle las medicinas que necesitaba y los fines de semana irle a hacerle compañía.

Era una señora grande que tenía los ojos verdes como Candy y era muy tierna la señora, Candy la llego a querer mucho, pensaba como si fuese su abuela que nunca tuvo, la comparaba con la tia Elroy Andrew y nada que ver, esta señora si era lo debería de ser una abuelita.

La abuelita le contaba las historias de sus familia, había tenido 5 hijos, de los cuales únicamente 2 sobrevivían. Uno se llamaba Nelson y otro Seamus. Nelson que era el mayor había enviudado y no tenía hijos, en cambio su hijo menor Seamus, estaba casado y tenía dos niños. Ellos Vivian en Irlanda porque eran de haya, la Sra. Moira O´Sullivan vivía en América porque el clima de Irlanda le hacía mucho daño, necesita de un lugar cálido para vivir mucho mejor, es por eso que no estaba con ellos.

En los meses que Candy convivía los fines de semana con la Sra. O'Sullivan, le toco recibir a Albert en una de sus visitas. Y le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar, le platico que siempre visitaba a una abuelita que estaba sola y sería solo un rato. Fueron recibidos por la Sra. O'Sullivan, y ella se le quedo viendo a Albert muy raro, se le hacía conocido ese muchacho. En la plática con los muchachos le pregunto que si tenía familiares en Irlanda o Escocia, él le contesto que sí, que su familia es de Escocia, que el nació haya pero desde muy pequeño sus padre emigraron a América, entonces la abuela grito emocionada – _"Si lo sabía, jajajaja; esta vieja aún tiene memoria" eres descendiente de los Andrew de Escocia, yo era amiga de tu abuelo, te pareces mucho a él.-_

Albert quedo encantado con la abuelita, le pidió que le platica sobre su abuelo ya que al perder de niño a sus padres, ellos no pudieron platicarle mucho de él. Así la tarde cayó, Candy estaba sorprendida de que Albert tuviese algo que ver con la Sra. O'Sullivan, le prometieron que regresarían al día siguiente para seguir con las historias.

Albert quedo encantado con la abuelita y estaba contento de que Candy se juntara con gente tan respetable y estuviese segura en un lugar.

En el hospital Candy cada vez tenía más trabajo, había decidido aplicar para completar sus estudios y convertirse en doctora, lo que le impedía pasar más tiempo con la abuelita O'Sullivan, por lo que una tarde, le comento que tendría que buscar otra enfermera que le aplicara sus medicinas, porque ella ya no podría ir a visitarla con tanta frecuencia como lo hacía antes, por lo que la abuelita decayó mucho en su salud. Candy se preocupó por eso y decidió escribirle a uno de sus hijos para que la viniese a ver, pensando que la falta de su familia era la que la ponía así de mal. La abuela le pidió a Candy que no la dejará que se fuese a vivir con ella, así estaría en las tardes y noches con ella, haciéndole compañía y no tendría que trasladarse para verla, la apoyaría en sus estudios con los libros o material que necesitase, porque no quería dejar de verla.

Candy acepto encantada, así no estaría sola y además podría estar al pendiente en las noche de la abuelita. Una semana después de que se instaló Candy en la casa de los O'Sullivan, llego un caballero muy guapo, tenía el pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, Candy se quedó sorprendida de lo buen mozo que era. La Sra. O'Sullivan al verlo abrió los brazo y le dijo _– Hijo has venido a verme que alegría-_ Candy comprendió que era uno de los hijos de la sra. Y se puso contenta por la abuelita. Se retiraba de la sala para dejarlos platicar cómodamente, pero la Sra. O'Sullivan la llamo para presentarla.

_\- Querida ven, te presento a mi hijo Nelson O'Sullivan, ya te había platicado de él. Claro que si Sra. Mucho gusto soy Candy White y son la enfermera que cuida a su madre en las noches a también vivo aquí, espero que eso no le moleste-._ El Caballero no podía creer lo que veía, ahí enfrente estaba una muchacha igualita a su difunta esposa, no podía ser cierto, pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco.

Volviendo a recuperarse contesto –_ Mucho gusto srita. White, y claro que no, si mi madre la ha aceptado e invitado a vivir con ella, por algo será mi madre es muy buena leyendo a las personas, encantado-_

Candy se retiró del salón dejándolos solos, Nelson inmediatamente le empezó a preguntar a su madre de la enfermera, de donde era, quienes eran sus padres todo lo que supiese de ella y porque vivía ahí. Su madre le platico lo que sabía de Candy, que era huérfana y venia de Chicago, que estaba en California estudiando para ser doctora, que la había cuidado en la ocasión que tuvo que ser hospitalizada y que le cayó tan bien que la convenció de que ella fuese su enfermera en casa y una cosa trajo otra, así fue como le pidió que viviese con ella. _\- Que no te parece bien? es una muchacha encantadora, deja que la conozcas bien y tú mismo quedaras encantado de ella.-_

Nelson se retiró a su habitación a pensar y asimilar todo lo que su madre le platico, no podría creerlo era mucha coincidencia el parecido son su amada Aidana y además era de Chicago, el lugar en donde su esposa falleció, tenía que investigar eso. Al día siguiente salió muy temprano a una agencia de investigación para solicitar datos de la srita. White, no podía quedarse con la duda, algo le decía que tenía una conexión con esa muchacha, pero quería confirmarlo.

En los días que Candy convivía con los O´Sullivan más se incrementaban los lasos de cariño hacia ellos, el Sr. Nelson le ayudaba a Candy con problemas de la escuela y le ayudaba a comprender cosas que a Candy no le entraban por más que leyera los libros; la Sra. O´Sullivan la corregía en cosas de etiqueta, sin querer Candy se convertía poco a poco en toda una srita de Sociedad, Candy tomaba todo lo aprendido para poder llevar su hogar junto a Albert.

Un día llego un gran sobre que tenía toda la información que se pudo recabar sobre el origen de Candy White. El Sr. Nelson lo abrió junto a su madre, ya le había platicado a ella las sospechas que tenía sobre el origen de Candy, por lo que juntos leyeron la información.

_\- Lo sabía madre, es ella "es mi hija", aquí dice que fue abandonada en el hogar de Poni una noche de diciembre y únicamente traía una muñeca con el nombre su nombre bordado, por la descripción de esta coincide con la que mi esposa había tejido para nuestra hija, seguramente si buscamos bien en esa muñeca encontraremos el broche de mi esposa que nunca encontramos, mamá porque me las arrebataron, nunca me perdone no haber llegado al hospital en donde atendían a mi esposa.._

_Pero quien se la llevó? me habían dicho que había muerto también junto a Aidana, no puedo creerlo, madre es mi hija- _con lágrimas en los ojos Nelson abrazaba a su madre quien lloraba también de alegría, esa muchacha que había llegado a sus vidas como un ángel, era parte de su familia, era su nieta. Estaba demasiado contenta.

No sabían cómo decirle esto a Candy, por lo que la Sra. O´Sullivan decidió escribirle un telegrama a su novio el Sr. Andrew, para que acudiese lo más pronto posible a su casa, el seguramente sabría cómo abordar el tema con ella, ya que la conocía mucho mejor que ellos.

En Chicago Albert continuaba con su trabajo desde el corporativo, había echo arreglos para que su sobrino Archi empezará a trabajar como pasante en las oficinas en los diferentes departamentos y así decidiera en que se enfocaría para poder estudiar esa carrera. Estaba en sus oficina platicando cuando su secretaria le entrego un telegrama de California, inmediatamente se alarmo pensando que algo le había pasado a Candy. Su reacción fue pararse de su imponente silla y leer el telegrama ya casi con el teléfono en la mano por cualquier cosa que necesitara. Al terminar de leer las líneas del papel, le solicito a su secretaria que le comprar un boleto de tren a la ciudad de California el más próximo a salir.

Archi se preocupó entonces también, que habrá pasado, le pidió a su tío que lo llevara con él, no podría quedarse todo este tiempo con la incertidumbre de que le hubiese pasado grabe a Candy. Por lo que ambos tomaron el primer tren a California, preguntándose porque la Sra. O´Sullivan le escribió solicitándole que acudiera a ella lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto Candy pasaba las noches con la Sra. O´Sullivan leyéndole algún libro o simplemente contándole lo que había ocurrido en el hospital, ella le había pedido que le dijera abuela en lugar de Sra., que le gustaba más así a la hora de la cena el Sr. Nelson se reunía con ellas y pasaban un anoche agradable, una vez se atrevieron a preguntarle a Candy ¿Que haría si descubriese quienes fueron sus padres?, ella con su buen corazón que tenía les dijo que no les cuestionaría porque la abandonaron, de seguro no podían mantenerla y creyeron que en la casa hogar estaría mejor, únicamente les preguntaría si llegaron a quererla alguna vez.

Esas palabras hicieron que le Sr. Nelson se sintiera culpable por el desamparo de Candy y se excusó para ir a su habitación, porque sus ojos ya se llenaban de lágrimas por la tristeza. Desde ese día ellos intentaron hacer sentir a Candy como parte de la familia, poco a poco querían que ella los fuese queriendo y que no los rechazara cuando se enterase de la verdad.

Albert y Archi arribaron a la Ciudad de California y fueron inmediatamente a la casa de la Sra. O'Sullivan para ver que sucedía. Fueron recibido por la Sra. O´Sullivan y un caballero que la acompañaba, Albert al verlo se siento raro, algo en él se le hacía familiar pero no sabía en qué.

_\- Sra. O´Sullivan un gusto volver a verla, estoy aquí porque recibí un telegrama suyo pidiéndome venir, ¿Que le sucedió a Candy?. Disculpe le presento a mi sobrino Archibal Corwelld el cual es como un hermano para Candy, díganos que paso._

_Sr. Andrew gracias por venir muy pronto, es un gusto jovencito. Antes que nada déjenme presentarles a mi hijo mayor Nelson O´Sullivan, quien tiene que hablar con usted de algo sumamente importante y que involucra a Candy. Mucho gusto Sr. O´Sullivan._

_Sr. Andrew puede acompañarme al estudio ahí podremos hablar sin interrupciones. Pase por favor. _

_Gracias._

_Archi acompaña a la Sra. O´Sullivan por favor. Claro tío.-_ Mientras Albert y Nelson platicaban en el estudio, Archi platicaba con la Sra. O´Sullivan sobre asuntos de moda, no creía que la Sra. Estuviese tan enterada de las últimas tendencias.

Albert no lo podía crees se encontraba sentado en el sillón después de leer los documentos que le había entregado el Sr. Nelson. _– Es usted el padre de Candy entonces, mi pequeña se va a sorprender mucho, siempre ha querido tener una familia, es muy importante para ella. Como se lo piensan decir?_

_Por eso lo mandamos llamar Albert, porque no sabemos cómo decírselo a Candy, creemos que nos rechazara cuando se entere y no queremos perderla nuevamente. Díganos como podemos decírselo.-_

Albert no sabía que responderle, tenía que pensarlo muy bien, así que decidió retirarse a su hotel y meditar que harían, se despide de los O'Sullivan para ir al hotel y platicar esto tan importante con Archi. En la salita del cuarto de hotel, Albert y Archi ponían en balanza los posibles escenarios para decirle a Candy y decidieron que lo mejor sería que Albert le dijera la verdad a Candy en un lugar diferente a la casa de los O'Sullivan, porque no sabían cómo podría reaccionar y había que pensar en la salud de la abuela. Pero primero le pediría a George que le llevase la muñeca de Candy que está en el Hogar de Poni, para buscar el broche que comento el Sr. Nelson.

Albert fue a esperar a la salida a Candy para darle una gran sorpresa. Compro un gran ramo de flores y espero su salida, al verla se le acerco fingiendo otra voz. _– Hermosa dama podría acompañarla a tomar una café-_ Candy no reconoció la voz y tampoco podría ver la cara del hombre, así que rechazo la oferta y camino mucho más rápido. Pero se empezó a preocupar porque vea que el caballero la estaba siguiendo. Así que se paró cerca de un poste y le dijo tajantemente que la dejara de molestar, que ella tenía un novio muy celoso y que le podría hacer algo, que por favor se retirara.

De repente se escucharon unas carcajadas del hombre aquel que descubrió su rosto _– Albert eres tú me espantaste mucho- perdóname Candy quería darte una sorpresa y mira, también traigo chocolates. Me perdonas._

_Claro que sí, pero solo porque traes chocolates ricos, mmmm pero no te voy a dar por haberme asustado. Me acompañas a cenar Candy, ya le avise a la Sra. O'Sullivan que llegaras más tarde. Vamos amor._

_Albert que grata sorpresa te esperaba dentro de un mes, algo paso? Nada Princesa únicamente un asunto de negocios me trajo para acá y bueno aprovechando que mi hermosa novia vive en esta Ciudad vine a verla._

_Qué bueno amor, tengo mucho que platicarte, vamos porque muero de hambre jajaja démosle algo de comer a mi panza antes de que empiece a quejarse. Jajajaja.-_

Después de la cena Albert pasó a dejar a Candy a su casa y le prometió que mañana en la tarde pasaría por ella nuevamente. Se despidieron con un gran beso de amor. Dejando a Candy viendo estrellitas, entro muy ensoñada a la casa y descubrió que el Sr. Nelson la esperaba en el sillón de la entrada con cara de pocos amigos.

_\- Buenas noches Sr.-_ lo saludo Candy y camino hacia su recamara. Pero si se extrañó que la estuviese esperando, pareciera que quería regañarla o algo parecido, pero se dijo que era su imaginación.

Al día siguiente Candy despertó muy feliz, porque vería a Albert nuevamente en la tarde, así que bajo a desayunar con una hermosa sonrisa, saludando a toda persona que se encontraba en su camino hacia el comedor. _\- Buen día Abuela, que hermoso día no crees. Hoy en la tarde ira Albert a recogerme a mi trabajo e iremos a cenar nuevamente no te parece estupendo-_ El Sr. Nelson otra vez volvió a poner cara de pocos amigos, pero no se atrevía a decir algo, sentía que le estaban arrebatando a su pequeña sin antes haber hablado con ella. Candy al verlo le sonrió y le dijo que no estuviese de malas que tratara de resolver sus problemas para que no se amargara su vida. Salió del comedor dejando a la abuela y a padre una hermosa sonrisa.

– _Madre cuanto más esperaremos para hablar con ella, necesito abrazarla como lo que es mi hija. No te preocupes el Sr. Andrew me comento que solo está esperando que le traigan la muñeca de Candy, así podremos buscar el broche que comentaste y despejaremos cualquier duda que se tenga sobre el origen de mi nieta, necesitamos tenerlo para presentarla a la familia como lo que es, tu heredera. Si madre eso aremos, pero el Sr. Andrew no debería de traerla tan tarde, no son horas de llegar de una srita. Grrrr. Hay hijo ya salieron los celos de papa, que hermoso.-_

En la tarde Candy recibió otra sorpresa, además de Albert, Archi también la estaba esperando y eso la puso muy feliz, olvidándose en donde estaba, corrió para abrazarlos, Sus compañeras se preguntaban quienes eran esos guapos muchachos que acompañaban a Candy.

Los tres se fueron a cenar y platicaron por largas horas, en la noche después de dejar a Candy en su casa, Albert encontró a George esperándolo junto con Archi en la salita de su habitación. Confirmaron que en la muñeca venia un broce con el emblema de los O'Sullivan, no había duda Candy era parte de la familia de los O´Sullivan de Irlanda. Un nuevo panorama se abría ante los ojos de Albert, ahora si su tía no podría oponerse a su noviazgo con Candy, ya que pertenecía a una familia antigua y respetada en Irlanda.

En la mañana mando un telegrama a los O´Sullivan para comunicarle que ya tenían la muñeca y que esa tarde le hablaría a Candy de su pasado, que los esperan en el jardín de su casa. Ahí llegaría él con Candy si es que ella decidiera regresar a ellos.

Albert solicito un permiso especial para que Candy pudiese salir un poco más temprano, necesitaba hablar tranquilamente con ella, para que comprendiera el porqué de su nacimiento. Así que paso a recogerla y la llevo a un hermoso parque.

_\- Candy hermosa, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo, si Albert que sucede? es algo grave, es sobre nosotros?, ya se enteró la Tía Elroy de nuestro noviazgo, dimeee. Espera Candy déjame hablar primero y después me preguntas todo lo que quieras, está bien. Ok.-_

Evento tras evento Albert le fue explicando a Candy el cómo descubrieron el secreto de su origen, quienes eran sus padres, como se dieron cuenta de que era parte de la familia O´Sullivan, los ojos de Candy ya estaban llenos de lágrimas por lo que decía Albert, no podía creerlo, tenía una familia. Una abuela, un tío, unos primos y principalmente papas, ya no tenía que imaginarse como eran, ahora con solo ver al Sr. Nelson veía en su ojos a su padre, ahora comprendía porque sintió mucho cariño y apego hacia ellos. Quería salir corriendo para abrazarlos y besarlos.

_\- Vamos Albert, vamos a casa de mi abuela y mi papa "oh" tengo papa, que lindo es decirlo. Vamos corre, anda.-_

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los O´Sullivan, le indicaron que estaban todos en el jardín, así que salió corriendo hacia ese lugar seguido de Albert, que sonreía por ver a su princesa tan feliz. Candy se quedó en el marco de la puerta y los observo, el Sr. Nelson estaba sentado al lado de su madre y estaban platicando. Se dirigió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa y diciéndole "Papa, abuelita" ellos voltearon a verla el Sr. Nelson no lo pensó dos veces se levantó y fue al encuentro de su querida hija. Padre e hija se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo queriendo que todos los años perdidos no contaran para ellos. Lágrimas de felicidad estaban en los rostros de los presentes.

_-Perdóname hija por no haberte buscado, no sabía qu- . shhh no digas nada. Albert ya me explico, después podemos hablar, voy a abrazar a mi abuela._

_Abuelita al fin algo verdadero, que felicidad abuelita te quiero mucho.-_ La Sra. O´Sullivan estaba muy feliz, tenía una hermosa nieta de su hijo mayor, todos brindaron por las buenas noticias.

Como era de esperarse el Sr. Nelson inicio los trámites para ponerle el apellido que le correspondía por derecho a Candy, así que de Candy White dejo de existir para convertirse en Candice Aidana O´Sullivan Dunne. Quedando registrada como hija de Lord Nelson O´Sullivan y de Lady Aidana Dunne.

Albert tuvo que volver a Chicago para continuar con sus negocios pero regresaba mucho más contento, sentía que un gran peso había sido eliminado. Ahora solo bastaba que Candy terminara sus estudios para formalizar el compromiso ante las familias. Que gran sorpresa se llevaría su familia.

Candy continuo con su carrera ya le faltaba un año, para terminar, su padre regreso a Irlanda a descubrir quiénes habían realizado la cañada de arrebatarle a su hija, así que Candy siguió viviendo con su Abuela, aprendiendo muchas cosas y ahora tenía que aprender muchas cosas de sus ancestros. Después de 6 meses al fin su padre regresaba con la noticia que había descubierto a los culpables.

La cabeza principal del plan para desaparecer al heredero de la familia, había sido de su cuñada, la esposa de Seamus, que al ver que no tendría ella al heredero de los bienes de la familia O´Sullivan, planeo desaparecer a su cuñada Aidana y al bebe que venía, para así ser los sucesores del título, ya que sabía que su cuñado nunca más se volvería a casar y no tendría más descendencia, quedando su hermano menor como sucesor al título. Su plan de matar a la familia salió todo perfecto, las personas que contrato le indicaron que él bebe había muerto al nacer junto con la Sra., pero nunca supo que estas personas no pudieron darle muerte a un recién nacido y lo sacaron del hospital sustituyendo el cuerpo con el de otro bebe que había fallecido el mismo día. No tuvieron la suerte de llegar a su destino, la carreta en donde iban se había descompuesto y ya no pudieron continuar, el peso del bebe y la responsabilidad de cuidarlo ya no les importo mucho era él bebe o ellos, así que lo abandonaron cerca de una casa, esperando a que fuese acogido por esas personas y ellos continuaron su camino.

Decidieron que Candy tendría que ir a Irlanda para ser presentada a la familia, para quedar registrada como sucesora de los bienes de los O´Sullivan, ella no quería tener nada, le comento a su padre que porque no cedía el título a su hermano, al fin ellos si viven haya y han nacido para aprender a llevar los negocios de la familia, ella es una doctora que no sabe mucho de finanzas, además muy pronto ella comenzaría a tener una familia y su hogar estaba en Chicago con Albert, sus hijos heredaran el imperio de lo Andrew que también es muy grande. Dejando en manos de los primos O´Sullivan el derecho de continuar el apellido con tanta historia y llevar con orgullo la historia de la familia.

Nelson platico con su madre sobre la decisión de Candy de no manejar los bienes de los O´Sullivan y ceder el título a su hermano Seamus, la Sra. O´Sullivan le contesto que es decisión de él, el ceder el título, que no veía mal la decisión de Candy, conociéndola ahora sabía que ella no abandonara a Albert ni se iría de su lado, que mejor apoyase a su hija y que trasladara algunos negocios a América para que pudiese él estar más cerca de su hija y de sus futuros nietos, bueno cuando estos lleguen.

Nelson hizo caso a su madre y platico con Candy lo que decidió, irían a Irlanda para ser presentada ante la sociedad de Irlanda como su hija y después regresarían todos juntos, porque él se vendría a vivir a Chicago para estar cerca de ella. Candy estaba muy feliz iba a tener a su padre. Únicamente le pidió que le avisara a Albert de su viaje a Irlanda para que no se asustara el no tener comunicación con él.

Albert recibió la carta de Candy en donde le platica lo que había pasado y del viaje que tenía que hacer a Irlanda. _– Candy de seguro si vas sola te saldrán muchos pretendientes por haya que voy a hacer- _salió a la oficina de George, tenía que pedirle consejo de cómo actuar ante la situación.

Geoge le dijo que aprovechara el viaje para infórmale a la familia Andrew y al consejo que iras de viaje para comprometerte con una heredera de una familia respetadísima en Irlanda, los O´Sullivan y que regresaría con el compromiso firmado y con la heredera. Así nadie podrá ponerte trabas para casarte con la Srita. Candy. _– Tienes razón George, debo de aprovechar el viaje, prepara todo debemos de encontrar boletos en el mismo barco en el que ira la familia de Candy, me dice que también su abuelita la acompañará.-_

Antes de partir Albert hablo con su tia Elroy_. – Tía te informo que realizare un viaje a Irlanda por unos días. _

_A que vas William?, tenemos negocios por haya?. _

_No tía voy por mi prometida.. _

_¿Queee, estás diciendo William, prometida, pero si te he estado suplicando que conozcan a sritas. Herederas de Chicago y ahora me dices que te vas de viaje por una prometida, no te entiendo, ¿Quién es? Donde la conoces?. _

_Espera tía déjame explicarte, la conocí hace 2 años, llevamos un noviazgo y ahora vamos a Irlanda a ver a su familia para formalizar el compromiso, y antes de que digas de donde es, te informo que pertenece a la familia de los O´Sullivan, creo que los conoces. Mi abuelo era amigo de la cabeza de la familia, eso se._

_Mmmm si claro que los conozco, pero William quien es, dime? Tía cuando regresemos lo sabras.-_

Asi Candy fue presentada ante la sociedad de Irlanda como la hija de Lord Nelson O´Sullivan y de Lady Aidana Dunne, pero no iba sola estaba acompañada de su prometido Lord William Albert Andrew cabeza del clan de Escocia. Para los O´Sullivan la noticia los sorprendió y más sabiendo con quien estaba comprometida, vieron con buenos ojos ese compromiso y le desearon a la pareja felicidad.

Candy conoció a sus primos y a su tío, la tía mala había sido encarcelada después de haber descubierto su complot. Convivieron con ellos los días que estuvieron por sus tierras. Albert aprovecho la cercanía con su amada Escocia para enseñarle a Candy sus orígenes, su gente, su tierra y para presentar ante el consejo a su prometida. Nadie se opuso todos vieron provechosa esa unión, nadie conocía a Candy la pupila que había sido adoptada por los Andrew, así que nadie pudo ligar a Candy con la srita. Candice y menos con el apellido que la respaldaba.

Llego el tiempo de regresar a Chicago, Albert mando un telegrama informado el día de su regreso, le pidió a su tía que organizara una fiesta para presentar ante la familia a su prometida, ella iría acompañada de su abuela y de su padre Lord O´Sullivan. George los fue a recibir al puerto y organizo el traslado a la casa que había comprado el padre de Candy en Chicago.

El día de la fiesta Albert se vistió con un elegante frac negro y Candy con un hermoso vestido blanco perla con aplicaciones de flores negras y plateadas. Su padre la llevaba orgullos de su brazo, era una doctora titulada y una hermosa mujer por dentro y por fuera, se parecía tanto a su difunta esposa.

Después de tres años, Candy regresaba a Chicago como otra persona, más alta, formas y curvas más definidas, sus pecas ya casi no se le notaban, pero lo importante para ella, era que regresaba con una familia que la respaldaba y quería. Con ella enfrentaría a todos aquellos que la despreciaron y señalaron, ahora es toda una doctora y tiene un apellido que muy pronto cambiara para ser una Andrew nuevamente.

En el salón todos esperaban la llegada de los invitados principales, Albert la esperaba al pie de la escalera, le había pedido a su tía que ella esperara en el salón con el resto de las personas, quería darle la sorpresa también a ella.

El carruaje llegó a la residencia y de él descendió su padre, su abuela y al final Candice. Albert la ayudo a bajar depositando un beso en su mano y después en su frente _– un beso de buena suerte amor, te acuerda? Claro que si amor. Vamos enfrentemos lo que viene.-_

El mayordomo hizo el anuncio.

_\- Ante ustedes Lord Nelson O´Sullivan, Lady Moira O´Sullivan y la srita. Candice Aidana O´Sullivan Dunne de Irlanda.-_

La tía Elroy, Anny, Paty no podían creer lo que veían, la prometida del Sr. William era Candy, solo Archi que ya sabía la verdad sonreía de ver a su gatita convertida en toda una dama.

_\- Tía creo que ya conoces a los O'Sullivan, por supuesto William, Lady Moira un gusto volver a verte y a Lord Nelson, bienvenidos. Pero creo que no conocía a tu hija, no lo podía creer cuando William me dijo que estaba comprometido con una O'Sullivan. Bueno Elroy te presento a mi amada hija Candice Aidana, pero puedes decirle Candy.-_

Ahí se dio cuenta que esa pequeña niña que conocía pertenecía a una familia adinerada, sus rasgos eran muy finos, ahora veía de donde, el parecido con Lord Nelson era inconfundible, cabellos y ojos iguales a él. Se alegró por su sobrino, siempre vio en él algo de amor hacia esa pequeña revoltosa que ahora se presentaba como toda una dama. Su orgullo fue doblegado por el cariño que le tenía a su sobrino.

_\- Bienvenida Candice es un gusto que vayas a ser parte de esta familia. Pero pasen por favor vayamos al comedor._

_Un momento tía quiero hacer un anuncio. Su atención por favor quiero ante todos ustedes pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija a Lord Nelson O'Sullivan, ya lo realice en su país ante su familia, ahora quiero hacerlo ante mi familia aquí en América. Candice Aidana me aceptarías como esposo y compañero de tu vida?._

_Claro que si Albert con todo mi corazón te acepto.-_

Albert le coloco el anillo que ha pertenecido a su familia y que anteriormente lo portaba su mama. Candy estaba feliz, todos veían que había mucho amor entre ellos, no era un matrimonio arreglado como muchos otros. El evento fue todo un éxito, los periódicos dieron una estupenda reseña de él, en el país se hablaba del compromiso del famoso William Albert Andrew con una heredera irlandesa. Todos hablaban de la belleza de la Srita. O´Sullivan y comentaban que era un tipo con suerte el Sr. Andrew.

Después de la fiesta, Candy llevo a su padre y a su abuela al Hogar de Poni junto con Albert para mostrarles el lugar en donde creció y a las madres que la cuidaron dándole mucho amor.

Albert se fue con Candy al padre árbol, como niña Candy empezó a trepar al árbol seguida de Albert, llegaron hasta la cima del árbol sentándose en la rama más gruesa. Se abrazaron viendo hacia el atardecer.

_\- Albert mira todo lo que hemos pasado, pero al fin creo que la suerte nos sonríe, nuestros seres queridos han de estar contentos con nuestra felicidad. _

_Claro que si amor ahora nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros, formaremos una familia y nunca más estaremos solos. Candy, aquí en el padre árbol donde nos conocimos por primera vez te prometo que nunca te dejare de amar y que pondré todo lo que sea en mí para que nuestro amor perdure._

_\- Albert te amo-_ lo abrazo y juntos vieron como el sol se escondía entre las colinas desde la cima del árbol.


End file.
